Room Shuffling
by Snitchdust
Summary: A colection of short stories about Class 1A and thier nightly dorm activities
1. Secret visits

So this is my first story that I have ever published. Pretty much I was bored and got this little idea about class 1A being randy teens all living in the dorms together and the shannanagins they would get up to with each other, and I thought why not try writing about some of it. Each chapter is going to be a different paring and they will range from fluffy cuteness to straight out smutt depending on what you guys think. I'm also totally open to suggested parings. So if you like my story feel free to leave a message and let me know who you wanna see next! Cause I'll write anyone with anyone, I love all the BNHA parings. Also I know I skipped over the good smutt in this first story but I got a brain fart when writing it, though if anyone is really desperate to read it message me and I'll add it in. Hopefully you all like this (fingers crossed).

And of course I do not own any of these characters.

The night air was heavy with the residual heat of the late spring day. A chorus of cricket and frog songs wafted through the open windows of the dorms, masking the almost silent sound of footsteps as Midoriya made his way through the halls. Well practiced steps avoided each creak and groan that the floors would make, he had made this trip many nights over his three years a U.A. High. He knew he wasn't the only one to sneak out of their room at night, but as far as he could tell he was the most cautious about it, unlike most of his classmates he had never been caught by anyone. The teaches stopped reprimanding everyone about halfway through last year, cause no matter what they tried it was impossible to stop the determined teens. Honestly though what did they expect when they threw together a co-ed dorm full of walking hormones. Some nights Midoriya could hear three or more people playing what he referred to as "the room shuffle". But tonight was a quiet night it seemed like no one but himself was sneaking out. He quickly took the last few steps to reach his destination; the third room on the fourth floor, Kacchan's room. With deft hands he grasped the handle and let himself in, just as quickly and quietly he shut himself into the dark room.

"Took you long enough, nerd." A soft gravely voice called out from the other end of the room.

Midoriya smiled and shrugged lightly even though he knew Kacchan couldn't see him. He swiftly disposed of his shirt and shoes as he made his way over to the bed. Crawling up the bed slowly he let his eyes adjust to see the still, almost sleeping form of his boyfriend as he hovered over him.

"You're the one the one who still wants to keep us a secret till after we get signed to a pro hero office, so I was just being cautious, making sure I don't get caught." He told him.

Bakugou scoffed and opened one eye before saying, "Well sue me for wanting to work with my fucking boyfriend."

"You know most agencies have become more progressive about this stuff, and letting heros' already in relationships sign together. And if I take so long you know you could always come to me." He countered.

"Not a chance in hell, I can't do anything fun in your room while a million All Mights stare at me, creeps me the fuck out. Plus does it look like I give a shit that some agencies don't care anymore? Let's just say I'm being cautious. Now lay down already idiot, I wanna go to sleep." Bakugou grumbled simultaneously pulling Midoriya down on top of him. He made a small "oof" noise as Deku's full weight came to rest on him. "Damn you're fat." He complained.

Midoriya laughed lightly at that his smile practically lighting up the room. "Your fault for being impatient, and you know this is all muscle and you love it."

In their three years of training both boys had grown into strong young men. Both had gotten considerably taller, with Midoriya finally almost catching up to Bakugou with only an inch or two difference now. Bakugou had also filled out considerably his muscles well defined and thick making all his threats of crushing people to death with his bare hands all the more plausible. But Deku had remained lean, the only way you could tell how strong he was to feel the rippling muscles under his skin or to see him in action. Bakugou often opted for the first choice.

"Shut up and get that stupid freckled ass of yours under the blanket." He demanded.

"Again if you hadn't been so impatient I would have already." Midoriya said as he pulled the covers back to slide in next to the other man. Laying on his stomach he crossed his arms over the pillow and rested his head on them, looking over at Kacchan he smiled and asked, "Better?"

Bakugou scoffed again and smirked at his boyfriend, "I thought I told you to shut up you smart ass bastard. Am I gonna need to make you?" He threatened.

"Always." He replied.

Before Midoriya could do or say anything else Bakugou had grabbed him and maneuvered him onto his back so that he could straddle him, and quickly claimed his lips as his own. He thrust his tongue into Midoriya's mouth never asking for permission but instead just taking what was his. Kacchan's calloused hands held Deku's face, rubbing contrastingly gentle brushes along his jaw line that had his heart fluttering. Deku found one of his hands moving to rest on the juncture of Bakugou's hips and the other delving into the spiky blond hair at the nape of his neck. They fought for dominance in the kiss, everything between them always a battle; but this fight would have no looser. Midoriya's grip tightening to pull at his hair, causing Kacchan to gasp in pleasure. With this little opening Midoriya quickly flipped their positions simultaneously capturing Bakugou's wrists in his hands and forcing them above his head. Bakugou bucked against him and struggled to regain control but with the power of all for one on Midoriya's side he could never win with just brute strength. He glared up at Deku straddled above him, but instead of hatred there was excitement in his eyes.

"You know I thought you wanted to get back to sleep." Midoriya whispered in a husky voice right next to his ear, he chuckled lightly and nipped at his lobe. "I think there might be something else you want more, am I right?" He teased grinding their hips together feeling the pressure of their quickly growning bulges.

"Fuck you." Bakugou shot back at him through gritted teeth.

"Oh no no no Kacchan. That's what I'm going to do." Deku told him with a devilish grin before kissing him again.

Some time later they lay naked together entangled in each other's limbs, sweaty and panting. Kacchan tracing little patterns in the freckles on Midoriya's shoulders, and making him humm softly at the gentle sensation.

"You know I like that." Deku told him with a gentle kiss to the neck a happy sleepy smile on his face.

"What? Fucking me senseless?" Bakugou shot back grinning.

"No. Well yes." He said with a little laugh, "I do like that a lot. But I like what your doing."

"I'm not doing shit."

"That thing you do when you trace my freckles."

"I don't do that. I've got no idea what your talking about, now shut up so I can go to sleep."

"Alright. Wait where's the blanket, or my boxers?"

"Who gives a fuck just go to sleep already."

"What if someone comes in mr. "we need to keep the relationship a secret"."

"Damn it, the whole school can walk in and see us for all I care as long as you'll just shut up and go to bed."

"Fine, 'night Kacchan."

"G'night."

"I love you."

"Love you too, idiot Deku."


	2. Oops Wrong Room

So, this story was a bit of a beast to write. It compleatly got out of hand, but i love it, and i hope you do too. Two thirds of it is pure smutt, so if that's not your cup of tea then don't read this. This one is a bakushima story that I'm really happy with. Of course the characters are not mine, but the story line is. Though i do have to give a shout out to @cisoll-nsfw on tumblr for their absolutely amazing "wholesome blowjob" comic that did help inspire part of this. And if anyone is interested in see it feel free to message me and ill send you a link to it cause i have no idea how to set that up on here. Also feel free to leave a review or message, and i am open for suggestions for my next story.

A loud burst of laughter filled the air behind him, followed by a smack and the sound of muffled giggles.

"Shhhh. Shut up! We're gonna get caught if you guys keep making so much noise." Kirishima whispered harshly to the two other people sneaking behind him. He, Denki and Mina had all snuck out a few hours ago to a party Mina knew about. Five hours later and it was three in the morning and they were all rather drunk. It had been a good night, lots of laughs, even more drinks, and a good amount of dancing had them all tired and not as cautious as they should have been.

Eijiro was currently stuck half in and out of the window that he had effortlessly gotten through earlier in the night, prompting Kaminari to laugh so loudly he was surprised Iida hadn't come down to reprimand them. After another moment of struggling he finally toppled into the room landing on his back with a soft thump and a groan. Another sharp bark of laughter erupted through the window.

"Idiot! Be quiet!" He hissed at Denki leaning through the window and smacked him on the top of the head.

"What was that for?" He whined rubbing the sore spot.

"For being an idiot. And drinking too much. Now come on i'll help you through, but be quiet!" Kiri told him as he helped pull him through the window as Mina pushed from the other side. Again he fell to the floor with an "oof" but this time with the added weight of Kaminari on top of him.

"Get off, get off, get off." He urged pushing at the stunned blonde.

"Now who's being the loud one. I bet no one's gonna bop you on the head." Denki grumbled with a pout.

He let that comment go without saying anything opting to instead focus on the task at hand. "Dude come on let's just get Mina through and go to bed, I'm too tired to deal right now."

Denki still pouting nodded and made his way over to the open window to help Ashido the rest of the way though.

"Hold on guys, my buckle is stuck on the ledge!" She complained, right as Kami started to pull harder and all three of them went sprawling into the room.

Kirishima once again landed at the bottom of the pile. "Fuck! My ass is gonna be sore in the morning, you know what next time I don't care if we get caught or not were using the front door." He declared closing his eyes and flopping back onto the ground, fully intent on staying there until someone found him the next morning. He felt a tap on his head only slightly harder than a pat, and opened one eye just enough to see a smug looking Kaminari squatting next to him.

"Now who's the idiot." He jeered lightly, a big goofy drunk grin spreading across his face. "Come on let's get up and back to our rooms." He said offering out his hand to help get Kiri up, Mina right behind him offering one of her own.

"Yeah I don't want the guilt of only you getting in trouble if you stay her all night and wake up with a hangover." She told him with a smile. "Plus if we do get caught I don't want people thinking airhead and I are sneaking back from a late night rondevu."

"Pissh, you'd be lucky if people thought you were dating me, I'm amazing." Kami shot back. They had finally gotten Kiri to his feet and were making their way back to their rooms.

"As if!" She said trying to muffle a burst of giggles.

"Hey I'm better than getting caught with Mineta." He told her pouting again.

Mina shot her hands up to her mouth as another burst of giggles bubbled through.

"You know I have a point. And on that high note I'm going to bed." Denki proclaimed as they rounded the steps to the third floor. "Peace my peeps." he called over his shoulder flashing them a piece sign before disappearing into his room.

Kirishima laughed quietly and shook his head. He put his arm around Mina's shoulder as they made there way up to the next floor. "Come on i've got a bed with my name on it waiting for me."

"Same." She said with an exhausted yawn.

"Thanks for convincing us to got to that party, I had a blast." He told her as they made it to their floor.

"Me too!"

"Well 'night Mina, I'll see ya in the morning" he said giving her a friendly squeeze before letting her go to walk down the hall to his room.

"Yeah, with bags under my eyes, sunglasses on, and a headache for days." She told him ruefully.

"Wouldn't have it anyother way."

He made his way sluggishly down the hall eyes already half closed, and stumbled a bit before the door. Grasping the handle he pushed his way through, and made it inside as quietly as he could. Once securely inside he let out a weary sigh and started to strip, tossing garments of clothing as he made his way to the other side of the room and his beckoning bed. Finally in nothing more than his favorite crimson riot boxers he flopped onto the bed. But instead of being engulfed in soft downy goodness he, came in contact with a hard mass of cussing flesh. A hand wrapped around his throat as he was flipped over and pressed into the bed. He was just able to make out the vague shape of a figure looming over him in the darkness.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing! And who the fuck are you?" Bakugou growled out lowly in a dangerous voice.

"Aw shit man, I'm sorry, I didn't count the doors." Eijiro told him more mortified than scared. Only he would be so stupid as to stumbled into one of his best friends beds half naked and drunk in the middle of the night.

At his words the pressure on his neck left, but the figure still stayed above him. "What the hell hard head, who just struts into someone else's room at who the fuck knows o'clock in the morning and gets into bed with them. I could have blown your head off." Katsuki berated at him. There was a small click and a dim light on the nightstand turned on, barely illuminated the room.

"Someone who's drunk and stupid." He groaned, propping himself up onto his forearms. But he had misjudged the distance between them and almost smacked right into the other man. He was so close he could feel his hot breath washing over his skin. With a slight blush that he was hoped Bakugou couldn't see he flopped back onto the bed with a groan and covered his face with his hands.

This had to be the dumbest situation he could get himself into; half drunk mostly naked in bed with the guy he had been secretly in love with practically since they had met hovering over him, so close that he could touch him if he dared. He peeked through his finger to see if Bakugou had moved yet, and much to his surprise he had not. What was an even bigger surprise was it looked like he didn't have any clothes on. Kiri quickly shut his eyes as his entire face flushed a bright enough red to rival his hair.

"Dude, are you naked?" He half whispered half squeaked out.

"Oh shit! Sorry man." Katsuki said, backing away from Kiri and grabbing the blanket to cover himself.

Now that the obstacle that was covering him was gone, Eijiro scooted back till he came in contact with the wall and propped himself up into a sitting position, pulling his legs up to his chest to hide the uncomfortable pressure that was building in his underwear. "Why are you naked?" He asked quietly looking anywhere but at his friend.

"Why the fuck not? It's my room, I can do what I want in here, can't I? Plus I forgot to do laundry and I didn't want to sleep in dirty ass boxers." He bit out, a little more defensive than he meant to be. "And I could ask you the same thing!" He grunted.

Kirishima let out a soft humorless laugh, "I'm not naked, and like I said I'm drunk and stupid and thought this was my room." He said quietly. "Listen man, I'm sorry. Can we just forget about this, I'm really tired." He pleaded.

"Doors that way." He said gesturing with his head.

Eijiro's blush depended again as an awkward desperate noise erupted from his throat. "I… I ah… can't exactly get up just yet." He confessed hiding his face in his knees. The unwelcome excitement between his legs had yet to go down and he really didn't feel like adding that kind of embarrassment on what was sure to be a night that would already haunt his dreams.

"Why the fuck not? I'm not holding you down anymore."

Very vivid and imaginative images flashed before his shut eyes at Bakugou's words only solidifying his issues even more. How the hell was he gonna get out of this situation with his dignity and friendship still intact. Then a desperate idea popped into his head, "Um... I ah… I'm having a little trouble with my quirk. Ah yeah… the alcohol and the surprise have it going a little haywire." He said.

"Shit, what's the problem are your legs stiff or something?" Katsuki asked, reaching out to poke at Kiri, and his obviously not hard legs.

"No… its a spot I don't really use my quirk on…" he said reluctantly.

Bakugou let out a harsh laugh, "So what, do you have a hard on or something?" He joked.

Kiri tightened into himself even more trying to disappear at Bakugou's words. His face was so hot he was sure that even in the minimal light of the room if he looked up Katsuki would see the blush.

"Aw shit man. I didn't think it would actually be that." He said in a gruff almost husky voice. He cleared his throat before continuing, "You know that happens to everyone. Nothing to be embarrassed about, it's not like you wanna use it on me or anything anyway." He again joked trying to lighten the mood.

That strange desperate noise forced its way out of Eijiro's mouth again, and he was sure he was gonna die of embarrassment. There was literally nothing worse that could happen tonight. He was going to loose his friend, his secret would be out by tomorrow morning, and he would be the laughing stock of the school. That was it. He was going to have to move away, give up on his dream of becoming a pro hero, probably even change his name and his hair color; he'd get a boring job in a business office or something and live a boring normal life that was well under the radar so no one could find him and make him relive this horrendous night. And it wasn't like he was ever going to forget this, no, that would be too easy, the shock of the situation had sobered him up real quick. All he could do for now was sit there in shame desperately willing his treacherous boner to go away.

It refused.

Kirishima could hear the hitch in Katsuki's breathing, the the audible thick swallow he took before moving his weight on the bed just a little bit closer. He tried to compress into himself even more as hot tears welled in his eyes. He felt a hand creep into his defense and take his chin forcing him to look up and into the face of his friend.

"You don't feel for me that way do you, Eijiro?" Bakugou asked softly.

He was about to deny it, try to save face in any way he could, but then their gazes met, and he swore he caught a glimmer of hope in Katsuki's eyes. He was so close to him, and he had never seen Katsu look at anyone that way, so gentle, and nothing like the explosive firey young man that he had know for so many years. Before he knew what he had done Kiri closed the distance between them and sealed it with a burning kiss.

There was a split second of hesitation in Bakugou before he melted into the kiss and drove his tongue into Kirishima's mouth quickly taking charge and claiming it as his own. A deep husky groan escaped from Kiri as he let himself be swept away by the kiss. His hands delved deep into Katsu's coarse blonde hair trying to bring him even closer. Somehow in the blissful chaos Eijiro had managed to get on top of the other man, straddling his lap. He could feel the thick hard length of Bakugou pressed up against him the only thing between them a thin layer of cloth. They stayed like that for what could have been days, and he only broke away when the need to breath became to painful and insistent. With his head thrown back gasping for air Kirishima couldn't believe what had just happened.

A low guttural moan rumbled through Katsuki as he began to kiss and suck at the side of Kiri's neck with enough force to leave marks. "Fuck Eijiro, you have no idea how long i've wanted to do this." He confessed between licks and nips, his voice heady with need and lust. "How long I've wanted to taste you… to hold you… to feel you deep inside me." He accentuated each statement with a grinding of their hips. "Do you know how many nights I'd lie awake, my throbbing cock in hand thinking of you? All the time I'd force myself not to stare at you in the baths, worried that I would give myself away. All the times I'd fantasies about my dick in that smart ass mouth of yours? God damn it Eijiro, i've gone mad hoping you'd feel the same way." He continued, voice sinfully smooth as he made Kiri's heart race a mile a minute. "And now, I have you. You're mine." He finished while biting down on the juncture between Kiri's neck and shoulder.

Another moan was torn from Kirishima's throat at that. This was too much for him. He couldn't believe that this was finally happening. That every word that tumbled out of Bakugou's mouth was making him harder and harder, because he felt exactly the same way. He had spent so many nights longing and wishing for this, never evening starting to hope that it would come true. Yet here he was, here they were. He wanted to tell him all of that and so much more, but his mouth and brain apparently he other plans. "God Katsu. I want more. I need more of you. Please give me more." He said in a breathy desperate voice.

Bakugou let out a low devilish chuckle, a wicked smirk gracing his face. "A little impatient aren't we? I'm sorry but now that i've got you I'm going to take my time and savor this." He said. And with that Kiri found himself on his back with Katsuki looming over him again. But this time the distance between them was quickly dissipated and Katsu had claimed his lips again just as fiercely, though unfortunately shorter. And soon Kiri could feel Bakugou burning a trail of fire with his mouth down his neck and chest only to stop just short of his boxers. He felt Katsuki's presence leave him, and propped himself up on his forearms again to see why he had stopped. What he was graced with was the image of Bakugou kneeling between his spread legs, his large throbbing erection in hand and a predatory gleam in his eye. His other hand slowly reached out and slid up Kiri's thigh, grazing over the hem of his boxers, before grasping them and forcefully sliding them down and off, tossing them aside to some corner of the room. "Those really needed to go." He said simply as his eyes slowly roamed over Kiri's form. A shameless hunger present in his features, like he was a starving man and this was his last meal. It sent a shiver down Kiri's spine, and a thin dribble of pre cum flowed out the head of his penis.

That caught Bakugou's attention and he slowly licked his lips before saying, "God damn it, you look so perfect like this. So hot and needy, your cock already wet for me. Fuck, you look like you're practically ready to beg. This is so much better than I ever pictured it. Shit Eijiro, I want to taste you so bad."

All Kirishima could muster was a wanton moan and a quick nod of his head before Bakugou descended on him. There was no teasing or slow progression into it, Bakugou grasped the considerable length of Kiri's cock and took the whole thing into his mouth, right to the back of his throat.

"Oh fuck Katsu!" He moaned sitting up and gripping onto Katsuki's head for dear life, praying he could hold himself together and not cum right away. After a half a second Bakugou started to move bobbing up and down with vigor, his tongue lapping at the tip for just a bit before coming down hard all the way to the base again.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." was the only thing he could moan out, the feeling of Katsuki's hot wet mouth engulfing him fully was already too much. It was the only thing he could think about. Never mind the fact that he was being so loud the entire dorm must have heard him. Before long Kiri had fallen back onto the bed, still holding onto Bakugou like a life line, panting and withering underneath him. And then he met his breaking point when Katsuki held his hips down, and started moaning around his cock.

"Oh god Katsu! I- I'm… I'm gonna… fuck!" He screamed out as he burst forth into the back of Bakugou's throat. His arms fell limp as he melted into the sheets trying to catch his breath.

Bakugou chuckled as he wiped the corner of his mouth, and stared down at the redhead recovering below him. He crawled back up the bed and claimed the other man's lips with his own again in a tender and passionate kiss. Then when he was sure some of Kirishima's sense had returned to him he pulled away and whispered in his ear, "I hope you don't think that I'm through with you yet. I told you I'm gonna take my time and do all the shit i've been fantasizing about for the last three years. You're in for a long night Eijiro, and i've only just begun. Now I want that pretty little mouth of yours to do something other than scream my name. Then once you've sucked me off real good your gonna fuck me until we both can't see straight, got it?"

Kiri bit his lip and moaned at Katsu's words, he never knew he had such a thing for dirty talk. But every word that fell out of Bakugou's mouth made him flush and begin to grow stiff again. He was just so god damn manly; taking charge of the whole situation, even when he was talking about having his ass fucked. And now that his head had cleared a little and he wasn't so mad with need, it was about time he took charge. He didn't want to let Katsuki have all the fun. He turned his head so that he could meet Bakugou's mouth with his again, but instead of just letting him have full reign over the kiss like before, Kiri fought back with his own tongue. Katsu let out a low growl of delight. He liked Kirishima being all pliable and wonton, but he loved a challenge even more. Kirishima rolled Bakugou onto his back, pinning him down with one hand as his other reached around to grasp his cock and slowly stroke it. Kiri nibbled lightly on Katsu's bottom lip before slowly doing the same down his throat.

"You know I'm not some delicate doll your gonna break." Bakugou grumbled at the light nips he was receiving.

"Sorry I just don't want to hurt you." Kiri murmured.

"Ha! Like you could hurt me! Have you forgotten who you're talking to hair for brains." He shot back.

"Fine, but you asked for it." Kirishima told him before chomping down on Bakugou's shoulder. His teeth sunk in just enough to leave a mark and more than likely a bruise but not enough to break the skin.

Katsu bucked into Kiri's hand and groaned out, "Fuck yes, Eijiro. That's what I want."

Kirishima smirked at that and continued down Katsu's body leaving bite marks everywhere, each one enticing a slew of happy curses to spill forth from the man writhing in pleasure beneath him. He decided to leave one final mark on Bakugou's right hip, biting just a bit harder than the others, making sure the mark would last for a few days. Lifting his head up he looked over his handy work a smug smile on his face. He noted the slickness now covering his hand at Katsu's excitement and pleasure. "You really like that don't you?" He teased.

"Shut up and just suck my dick already." Bakugou practically begged in a gruff voice.

"Man, for someone who says he wants to take his time you sure are impatient." Kiri said with a little laugh.

"Fuck you." Katsu said.

"Isn't that the idea?" He joked. Before Bakugou could say anything back to him, Kiri ducked his head down and licked up the length of his penis. He slowly swirled his tongue around the tip before taking him into his mouth. Bakugou's cock was wider than he first judge, so he decided to be careful and take his time so he wouldn't accidentally scrape him with his teeth. Plus it was quite enjoyable watching Katsu squirm at the torturously slow pace. After another few minutes Kiri felt comfortable picking up the pace, guiding his head quicker and quicker over the dick. Katsuki's breathing increased in time with Kirishima's pace. Then accidentally Kiri's teeth grazed the edge of Katsu's cock poking him harder than he meant to.

Bakugou shook and shouted, "Fuck Kirishima!"

Kiri immediately shot up and covered his mouth with his hands, and embarrassed blush coloring his cheeks.

"Oh shit Katsu, I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to. Fuck I'm an idiot, I shouldn't have tried to go quicker. Damn it." He muttered out feeling terrible.

All of a sudden Bakugou grabbed the back of his head with one hand while the other ripped away the hands covering his mouth. A shocked gasp opened his mouth as Katsuki shoved him back down onto his dick.

"Why'd you take it out dumbass? It felt fucking great. God damn it I love those teeth of yours." Bakugou told him with a smile.

"Really?" Eijiro asked as he pulled back to look up at Katsu.

"Yes really, why the fuck would I lie to you about something like that. Now can you go back to sucking me off, I was getting so damn close." He said.

With a new found confidence Kiri went back to the task at hand not trying to be so careful anymore. And with each groan and curse Katsuki produced he had to hold back a smile. After a few more minutes of a vigorous and sloppy pace Kiri felt Bakugou stiffen beneath him before hot thick fluid shot into his mouth. He tried swallowing all of it as best as he could but there was just so much and it began to dribble out of the corner of his mouth. With a final gulp he licked his lips and smiled up at Katsu before asking, "Was that good?"

Bakugou let out a soft chucked and tried to even out his breathing, then said, "God Eijiro, yes it was fucking fantastic."

"Good. Now turn over." Kiri told him as his smiled widened.

Bakugou did as he was told, flipping over and propping himself up on his hands and knees. Kirishima took in the sight before him for a few seconds before leaning in and biting down hard on Katsuki's ass. Bakugou cried out in surprise and pleasure and jumped forward at the unexpected feeling, but Kiri had a firm grip on his hips making sure he wasn't going anywhere. He pulled back to appreciate the new mark, tracing his finger along it lightly he said, "You know I think this makes you mine."

"I was yours long before that." Bakugou said into the mattress barely loud enough for Kirishima to hear.

A sweet smile and small blush swept across Kiri's face at that and he whispered, "Good." Then before he could second guess himself Kiri lowered his face back to Katsu's ass and began to lap at the small puckered opening. He licked around the spot for a little before delving his tongue into the tight hole. He lubricated it as best as he could before pulling back and wetting his fingers. Steadying Katsu with one hand on the small of his back, Kiri slowly drove a finger into him. He left it there for a minute allowing Bakugou to become accustomed to the intrusion before he began moving it inside him. After a minute he added a second finger and then a third, all the while Katsu gripped the sheets and gasped for air.

"Are you ready?" Kiri asked.

"God yes, just put it in already, you're taking forever." Bakugou ground out between pants.

Kirishima removed his fingers, and quickly pumped his fist around his cock coating it with his saliva and pre cum, then placed it at Bakugou's entrance. He teased the area with his head for a minute savoring the sensation.

Then before he could slowly thrust in Bakugou let out an exasperated sigh and said, "Fuck it you take too long." Katsu quickly pushed his hips back and sheathed himself onto Kirishima's dick a groan of pleasure coming out between his clenched teeth.

"Oh shit Bakugou!" Kiri exclaimed, grabbing onto the blonds hips to steady himself. The hot wet pressure suctioned around his length and it was almost more than he could handle. His grip tightened to stop Bakugou from moving or else he was sure he was going to cum already. After reciting rescue procedure like a mantra in his head for a minute, he finally began to move. Slowly he started to pull his length almost the whole way out before smoothly encasing himself in again. Over and over he did this relishing the feel. But once again Katsuki became impatient.

"For fucksake this is torture." He said pulling himself away from Kiri, then turning around and shoving him down on the bed. "If I let you keep that pace up we'd be here till tomorrow night." Bakugou complained as he positioned himself above Kirishima. He hastily impaled himself on Kiri's cock, biting his lip as he slid down. Quickly he lifted himself up and then sat down again all the way to the base. He set up a fast pace of this bouncing up and down, head thrown back in delight as his cock hardened again.

Eijiro relished in the erotic sight, already feeling the tell tale tightening in his balls warning him of his impending orgasem. He swiftly reached out and took hold of Bakugou erection, moving his hand in time with Katsu's thrusts. Before long both men were panting, their movements grown erratic and uncoordinated. Suddenly Kirishima took hold of Bakugou's waist with enough force to leave bruises, and thrust him all the way down onto his cock. He ground their hips together for a second before erupting deep into Katsu's ass with a cry.

Bakugou grasped his own cock and pumped once then twice and immediately followed Kirishima's orgasem with his own, shooting it all over Kiri's chest and stomach. He collapsed onto Kiri, both of them panting and exhausted. Slowly he rolled off of the red head and came to rest next to him.

Kiri groaned as he sluggishly got up and off the bed to retrieve his discarded shirt off the floor. He soon came back and offered the garment to Katsuki before laying back down. They cleaned themselves off as best as they could. "Thank god you already had to do laundry tomorrow, cause your bed is a mess." Kiri said with a little laugh as he snuggled into Katsu's arms.

"You're an idiot." Bakugou said with a little chuckle.

"Yeah, but you love me." Eijiro mumbled already half asleep.

"Yeah I do, hard head," Katsuki whispered "I really do."

The next morning Mina, in a pair of leopard print sunglasses, and a moaning Kaminari came and knocked on Kirishima's door.

"Hey Kiri, open up, we brought coffee and Advil." She called through the door.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Denki complained.

She attempted to roll her eyes at him, but gave up and instead pounded on Kiri's door again. "Oi! Open up, come be miserable with us."

The door to the room next to them opened up and a very tired and shirtless Kirishima walked out followed by Bakugou in just a pair of crimson riot boxers, holding a basket of laundry. A faint blush crossed Kiri's cheeks as he stared at Mina and Denki in surprise.

"Oh! Hey, what are you guys doing here?" He blurted out, his blush growing more prominent as he snuck a peek at Katsu who just rolled his eyes.

"We brought hangover peace offerings. But it seems you're doing just fine." Mina said holding up the coffee, one eyebrow raised as she noted the hickies and bite marks coving the two men standing across from her. A shell shocked Kaminari standing next to her with his mouth hanging open.

Bakugou snorted and said, "Yeah, this is exactly what it looks like. Don't go making a big fucking deal out of it or I'll blow you up. I'm talking to you dumbass." He said gesturing with his head in Denki's direction. Katsuki continued to make his way down the hall and called out, "You coming hard head, you helped make this mess so you better fucking help me clean it."

Kiri gave a quick half embarrassed half apologetic shrug to his friends then hurried down the hall after Katsu. "I'll see you guys later." He called back to them over his shoulder.

Mina and Kaminari stood there in shock before a large grin spread across Mina's face and she said, "Well it's about damn time."


End file.
